This invention concerns improvements in or relating to head mounting apparatus, that is to say apparatus by which equipment, such as for example night vision equipment, can be mounted on the head of a person who is to use the equipment.
Head mounting of equipment can have the advantage over hand holding of leaving the user's hands free to perform other functions. Notably in the night vision field there is a requirement for the user to wear the viewing equipment on his head in similar fashion to goggles. It is obviously desirable that there should be as much comfort as possible for the wearer and this could in principle be achieved by tailoring the head mounting apparatus individually to the particular wearer's head size and shape. This is not a very practical approach, however, and there is a requirement for at least some degree of standardisation so that the same form of apparatus can be used by different individual wearers and can accommodate reasonable differences in head size and shape whilst retaining a high level of comfort.